Brad and Janet Wedding?
by Charlotte Thompson
Summary: After Frank has been killed and Brad and Janet return to normal life could they still get married? Will there be unexpected appearances? Will there be dark storm clouds heavy black and/ or pendulous? Read to find out!


Brad paced through the hotel room. "Oh my god. What if she knows I am gay? I mean she is a slut so she can look married and decent and sleep around while I go date men but how can I say I do? We haven't even kissed more than a grandma kiss since the... Incident. God, I can't stop thinking about the way Frank made me feel. No! Never again. NEVER! That was a fling. A mistake. I couldn't feel sexy in heels and fishnets. Though they are a winning combination..." He thought

In her room, Janet was doing the same thing. "Oh! How can I stay faithful to Brad? Not like he stayed faithful to me. Yes, he was off having gay sex with Frank. Much worse than my sluttiness. My promiscuity is greatly exaggerated. Plus, no one knows except us. Yes, it will be our dirty little secret. Everyone has skeletons in the closet. These are ours." Janet thought as she paced.

"I don't know if I can do this. I love a dead transvestite not her." Brad thought.

"I don't know. Brad and I haven't even... And I am not a virgin anymore. Besides, Rocky is so sweet and almost exactly like a Ken doll, well a Ken doll with all the proper parts." Janet thought.

Betty tapped Janet's shoulder "Are you alright Janet?" She asked.

"Betty, can I trust you with a secret?" Janet was nervous to give her secret out but someone had to know.

"Oh anything!" Betty exclaimed. She paused to think. "Janet, are you pregnant? Is it Brad's?" She demanded to know.

"As far as I know no. And if I were it wouldn't be Brad's. I... Tasted forbidden fruit." Janet admitted.

"Oh DO tell!"

"Well the car broke down and we wound up at this transvestite, Dr. Frank N Furter's castle. He gave us a place to stay and came in dressed as Brad. I tried to fight my urges but..."

"Oh you SLUT!"

"That isn't even it. He made a creation he called Rocky who looked like a male model or something and he was all injured and he was interested in me and..."

"Oh Janet Weiss! Have you told Brad?" Betty asked, a huge smile on her face as if she were hearing the juiciest gossip known to man.

"Well he found out about Rocky and I. I doubt he knows about Frank and I."

"So you lost your virginity to a transvestite?"

"Yes." Janet answered.

"YOU SLUT!" Betty cheered gleefully half shocked.

"I know. It was so good, Betty." Janet answered.

"Oh I know. I have a husband." Betty pointed out.

"I don't know if I should marry Brad." Janet spat out.

"You should. I have flings to hide. Johnny Davidson. David Carraway..." Betty started.

"How do you still love him?"

"Ha! Love? Love is for people who need an excuse to delay marriage. I suggest keeping your fling with Rocky and marrying Brad."

"How do you kiss him knowing there is someone better?" Janet asked.

"Pretend he is your lover." Betty suggested. "Worked for Ralph and I."

Janet swallowed and stared at herself in he mirror. Brad did the same thing.

"Ralph, I have something to say..." Brad started

"You are gay. You would give me stares in class. I noticed. I am currently cheating on Betty with a really hot chick from Starbucks."

"That is only part of my problem. I have cheated on her once already."

"Is it anyone I know?" Ralph asked

"Dr. Scott's nemesis, Dr. Frank N Furter." Brad answered.

"The transvestite?"

"Yes. He seduced me. And it was amazing."

"Ew. But why are you with Janet?"

"He got shot by a laser and died. It wasn't until he was gone I recognized how much he meant. I mean I thought it was the real thing when he crawled into bed with me, but once he died I missed everything about him. Especially now. Should I still marry her?" Brad explained

"Does she know?"

"I don't think so."

"Don't drag her into this mess." Ralph suggested.

"I can't ditch her at the altar." Brad said.

"It's your conscience, not mine." Ralph pointed out. "See you later Brad. You never cease to amaze me."

The processional with all the close family came down, flower girls throwing petals gaily everywhere. Janet stood in her extra conservative gown, her turtleneck collar had a piece of white fabric with a lace layover. That was how it was for the whole dress. It was thick. She held her white roses so even her knuckles were white. Brad was standing at the end of the aisle debating whether this was a good idea or not. He was also afraid of sweating through his tux. He gulped.

The priest whispered "Do you want to call this off?"

"No, I am fine." Brad lied. Janet walked to the altar.

The priest went through the whole bit.

"Does anyone object to these two being married?" The priest asked.

Frank dramatically entered "I object!"

Brads eyes got huge. Brad rushed to Frank to hug him. "How are you...?" Brad asked

"Their lasers were set to stun not kill." Frank answered.

"Oh my god I am happy to see you." Brad whispered.

"Me too, Brad. That is why I could NEVER let you marry that two timing slut! She had two lovers. One of which was me, the other my creation. She could never love Brad the way I do." Frank protested.

"Are you implying my son is gay?" Mr. Majors asked.

"I know." Frank said. Brad was still locked in the perfect nature of that hug. Frank lifted Brad's chin in a loving way. They kissed gently. Brad smiled contentedly. Mrs. Majors passed out.

"Is Rocky still alive?" Janet asked.

"I resuscitated him, yes." Frank addressed.

"Did you bring him?" Janet asked

Rocky burst through the door triumphantly in golden underwear.

"ROCKY!" Janet yelled, running into his arms. He lifted her up and spun her around in circles until gently letting her down. Rocky kissed her on the way down. Mr. Weiss fainted.

Brad kissed Frank. Mr. Majors fainted.

The priest was appalled and threw holy water at Brad and Frank.

"What a waste." Frank said. "That water won't make me any less satanic to you. I'll still be a sweet transvestite and Brad will still love it."

"I just love you." Brad said.

"I love you too, Brad darling." Frank responded.

The priest stared at them. "Brad, I assume you are not getting married today?"

"I don't think so. Unless you do gay marriages which I doubt a Catholic Church would." Brad answered.

"I think we should live in SIN for awhile." Frank pried. Brad nodded.

"We are going to get married." Rocky said. Frank smiled.

The priest asked "Do you two use contraceptives?"

"Huh?" Rocky asked.

"Close enough." The priest said. "Do you take her to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Rocky answered.

"Do you take him to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked

"I do! I really do!" Janet exclaimed, jumping into his arms and kissed him.

Her father woke up long enough for him to see her in the arms of a guy in a gold Speedo then passed out.

"Oh my baby is growing up!" Frank proclaimed, a tear in his eye. Brad gave Frank a protective hug then kissed him on the head.

Rocky walked over to Frank expecting to get hurt. He got hugged really tightly. Janet got a hug too. "Don't hurt him like I did." He whispered in her ear.

Janet hugged Brad. "No hard feelings?" Brad asked.

"I will accept you if you accept me." Janet responded.

"Deal, slut." Brad told her.

"Deal, homo." Janet answered

"Touché." Brad said. They hugged. Just because the only people who hadn't hugged were Brad and Rocky, Rocky hugged Brad.

Frank smiled. Brad kissed Frank. Franks leg popped up.

"Lets go out for ice cream." Brad suggested. Everyone nodded and packed into the car to get the nearest Dairy Queen. They got all sorts of looks. (Even Brad for holding hands with the transvestite who was licking an ice cream cone.) Janet got looks because she was in a wedding dress. Rocky got looks because he was in gold underwear. No one at that table cared. They were unique and different and loved ice cream. No matter what the world thought.


End file.
